The Prince and the Magician?
by StainedWings
Summary: The Princess and the Frog, with a twist. Once upon a time there was a princess who... wait was that right? I could have sworn princesses don't wear dark robes and talk to dark spirits. Oh wait, this is a different story? Villains don't have happy endings do they?


Fairy tales are stories. I think everyone knows that by now. The princess, a helpless damsel in distress who sits on her arse waiting for her prince. A lovely maiden subjugated to imprisonment, forced to work despite not having to, trapped inside her own house, stolen away from her kingdom, orphaned when her father dies, bewitched by a powerful enchantment. The person who can't do anything for themselves. I would say I'm like them. I'm completely helpless, I rely on others, I'm alone, I feel like a caged bird inside the confines of my own doing. I'd give anything for someone, _anyone_ to come and sweep me off my feet, whisk me away into the sunset.

But it won't happen.

I'm not a princess, bloody hell I'm not even a girl! But sometimes, just sometimes... is it so wrong to wish for something that you really want? Is it a sin to wish for someone to love you for who you are? I guess it is. I'm no good guy and in every story, no matter how it's told I'm the heartless villain. The person who tries to ruin every one else's lives. I guess in the beginning I wasn't. I really fancied my 'job', helping people. But of course, time goes on. Everyone I've ever helped forgot about me, treating me like a bloke who's lost the plot, a lunatic with his head in the clouds.

Everyone treats me like rubbish when they're done with me. I'm sick of it. I reckon that's the reason why I'm like this now, a secluded, antisocial witch who knows nothing of happiness. But really, when your whole life is spent being hated by the very people whom you've helped, how _could_ you know happiness? I give them whatever they want and yet they treat me as if I'm not even a person! As such, I expect no kindness of them in return. I don't expect anyone to understand my pain. I may know of the dark arts, I may collaborate with greedy spirits but I sure as hell don't sacrifice children for eternal youth. I know I shouldn't expect to be treated with kindness but is it wrong for wishful thinking once in a while?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
oooooooooo  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fairy tales are what they are: fairy tales. Little stories to give children someone to look up to. It makes little girls want to become princesses and little boys want to be the princes that whisk them away. Sometimes he's a prince dressed in shining armor, sometimes he's just an ordinary boy who becomes a prince. Any way, they're all the same no matter how they're raised; they all save the day in the end. They ride in with their fiery horse and battle the evil mastermind, climb to the highest room in the tallest tower and eventually finds the damsel in distress. He seals their love with true love's kiss and saves the day like a hero!

I wish it happens in real life.

I'm an actual factual prince, born of the royal family of Britannia (where their English is weird) but I don't feel like a prince. In fact, I feel like an outcast showered with praises. It's weird but it's how I feel. My brother is the only one who actually understands me but I treat him like a dick. I want to treat him better of course, I want to be a hero and heroes aren't assholes to their brothers but I can't. He seems so in control of his life that I can't help but feel jealous. I want to be able to take control of my life but it's hard when everything is handed to you on a silver platter. Maybe that's why I treat him like a servant? Maybe that's why the maids treat him the same?

I always wanted to be a hero. To me, it's better than being those selfish, vain princes I've read in storybooks. Some'd say there's no difference but to me, there is. A hero is someone who saves the day, someone people want to be, someone who gives people hope, someone who makes others smile. They're just ordinary people in real life but when crisis come up, they put on a cape and fly in. I want to be like that, to be loved unconditionally. I know that if I wasn't the prince, I'd be just another citizen on this fucking country. That's why I left, I want my freedom. I want to make a difference without being worthlessly worshiped as a prince. I want someone to love me for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
oooooooooo  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fairy tales... I used to read them in the library all the time when I was a child. I used to imagine my brother and I as the main characters, him as the hero and myself as his sidekick. I used to love it. We played in the garden pretending to save a damsel made of straw and sticks from a dragon made of hay. We would beat the helpless heap of grass with wooden sticks we used as our swords. That was before he became such a dart. Now I realise the actual role of the hero's best friend or brother, they make the hero look good. No one would know if a person is good or bad if they don't have someone else to compare them to. If everyone were saints, there would be no evil. If everyone were thieves, there would be no honesty. It's as simple as that.

Honestly, I couldn't have said it better.

All my life, I've been overshadowed by that ignorant hoser. That's fine with me though, our parents, our _real_ parents, showered me with assurance, my brother used to too. Those were the happiest days of my life. Then my brother had to go be the prince of Britannia despite NOT being related to the royal family. The hoser even dragged me along. Up until now I remember mother's tear-stained face and father's pained gaze. I should've hated him for it but I can't, he's still my brother.

At first the castle life was great. The library was bigger than our towns small one. There were hundreds of luxurious rooms and thousands of beautiful paintings and decorations. As I spent more time reading though, my brother grew more and more hostile. Soon, I was treated as a servant instead of his brother. The servants treated me lower than they and even the guards forgot I lived there. That was the only time I've ever truly hated my brother. He won't ever know what it's like to be ignored and treated like nobody. I wanted to keep on hating him forever but I can't. He's still my brother and I can't change that or the fact that I still love him. Somewhere, I still hope that he'd treat me like before, his little brother. But I guess I'm hoping for too much, eh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
oooooooooo  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fairy tales are dark. Cinderella's sisters cut off their toes and heels respectively just to fit in the shoe. Snow White was almost killed by a corset, a comb, and an apple before her happy ending came true. Snow White's 'happy ending', apparently meant having her stepmother dance on burning hot coals wearing iron shoes. Sleeping Beauty? She got raped twice and gave birth while _stil__l_ asleep. The Little Mermaid really turned to foam and did not even have a 'happy' ending. Mulan? She became a concubine for the emperor. Rapunzel? Trapped in a lonely wasteland alone rearing twins. Little Red Riding Hood? She really got eaten by wolf.

Fairy tales are twisted to become happy and to uplift children. Their origins shrouded and forgotten. I know fairy tales won't ever occur in real life but maybe this time it would.

* * *

Author's Note: I made this when my mother dragged me to watch The Princess and the Frog again. I thought 'what if the prince fell in love with Facillier (that's how it's spelt right?) instead of Rapunzel? Of course since the pairing would be _hideous_ I immediately shifted the characters to be USUK and voila! All the ANs will be AT THE END of every chapter in this one. It's ruin the mood if ANs piled up at the top.

So every segment of this prologue is the viewpoint of different characters. I think it won't be hard for you to guess who talks in which. There are only 3 different characters, the end is up to your imagination :3 BTW, this is not AmeCan. Still debating to make it PruCan or Franada.

So I hope you'll leave a review, pretty please? Reviews help me make more ideas, just a simple one-word is fine, please? :3 Hope you enjoyed!

~Thanks for reading 3


End file.
